


Late Night Netflix and Chill

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Short, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Jack goes to Marks room one night, while the two are at a convention, and they watch some Netflix together.





	Late Night Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamersEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/gifts).



Late Night Netflix and Chill  
Septiplier 

~Start~

Jack’s POV  
“Are you sure you’re not tired?” Jack asked as he stepped through the door of Mark’s hotel room. He was dressed in his black pj’s and had a pillow wrapped in his arms. Mark, on the other hand, wore plaid sweatpants and a white tank top; his hair was messy and his lips were pulled up in a smile. 

“Nah! Of course not, how can I be tired when I and you have movies to watch.” Mark said as he stepped aside and allowed Jack in.   
After closing the room door the two walked into the small sitting area of the hotel room. It had a small love seat and a flat screen tv on a stand in front of it. On the coffee were a couple of books and a few cups. Marks suitcases stood in the corner and clothes laid over them. Besides these few things, the room was actually pretty clean. 

“Come have a seat, do you want some tea?” Mark asked gesturing to the couch. 

“Oh, yes, that sounds great,” Jack replied as he stepped around to the couch and took a seat, the pillow still pressed against his chest. 

Mark made his way to the small kitchenette on the far wall near the bathroom, “Okay! I’ll make some green tea since that’s all the hotel likes to supply me with.” Mark pouted as he grabbed one of the green tea packets and put it into the Kuregg machine. 

Jack chuckled, “Green tea’s pretty good though, I actually really enjoy it.” 

Mark looked over at the other, “Yeah, it’s not that bad, but it would be nice to have some Earl Grey every now and then.” 

Jack smiled, “Well since you couldn’t choose the tea you wanted, you can choose the movie we watch.” He said matter-a-factly as he turned to Mark who was already filling the second cup. He noticed that he put one spoon full of sugar in his cup. It made his heart swell at the thought that Mark knew him well. 

“That sounds like a great idea, I know just the movie we need to watch!” 

Mark moved across the room with two mugs filled with green tea in his hands. He handed one to Jack and took a seat next to the green haired man. He placed his cup on the table and took the PS4 controller that was next to it. Mark and Jack had both brought their game systems with them to the convention so that they could still continue to play games. Mark moved to the little Netflix button and the two waited for it to load. 

“So, what movie are we going to watch?” Jack asked as he crossed his legs and shifted the pillow on his lap and slowly sipped his tea. 

“I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise.” Mark said as he started to search a movie, once the screen loaded, “Close your eyes.” Mark glanced over at Jack who gave him a very, ‘are you serious,’ look, “Come on close em’! you can’t see what I’m picking.” 

“Fine, fine.” Jack rolled his eyes and smiled at the other before closing his eyes. He could hear Mark moving across the letters typing in the movie. 

Jack honestly didn’t care what movie Mark was choosing; he was just happy to be here sitting next to the other. The first moment he got to the Con he made a b-line to the other Youtuber, excited and his heart pumped to finally see him again in person. He missed Mark, he missed his laugh and his hugs. The warmth that they filled him with. Just looking at the red haired man made his heart ache with want and desire. He wanted to press his body against Mark’s and intertwine their fingers. Jack has never wanted someone as bad as he wanted Mark, it was a new sensation that overtook him a couple months ago and it was complete agony not being able to see the other man in person.   
And so as he sat there next to Mark, he couldn’t help but want to reach out and take his hand and cuddle against him, but of course, he refrained himself. He was not going to jeopardize their friendship, not for this, not for his silly emotions. And so when Mark told him to open his eyes he stared straight at the screen, not looking at the other man, not reaching out to take his hand. 

“Queen of the Damned, huh,” Jack said as he recognized the intro of the vampire movie, he reached forward and placed his cup on the table. 

“Yes! It’s a great movie!” Mark said as he looked over at Jack. The red haired man placed to the controller on the table and sat back on the couch, reaching to the side table he turned off the lamp. The room was flooded in a darkness, that the tv light was the only thing piercing it. 

“It is, it is. Don’t beat me up.” Jack laughed raising his hands in a defensive manner as he looked at Mark. 

Mark’s grin made Jack’s heart leap, “Oh please, I wouldn’t beat you up, I like you too much.” Mark laughed. Jack’s cheeks flushed and he looked away and sunk back into the couch, pulling the pillow closer to his chest. 

“I like you too,” Jack said. The moment the words left his mouth he felt embarrassed, he couldn’t even look in Marks direction, his eyes stayed glued to the tv, but he wasn’t really watching. 

Mark though, looked over at Jack, the smile on his lips had dropped, “You like me?” He asked. 

Jack looked to the side, away from Mark and the tv, “I mean, of course, I do…”He stammered. 

“Really?” Mark said, this time he moved his whole body so that he was completely facing Jack, the smaller man, on the other hand, continued to look away, he felt too embarrassed about the whole situation to look at the man he loved. 

“Okay, well I guess…I guess you could say that I love, I love you.” Jack stuttered as he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head in his pillow. 

Jack felt a hand slid against his cheek and move his head up, Mark made it so that they were looking at each other and that’s when Jack noticed that Mark’s cheeks were just as red as his. Did Mark really feel the same way? It was these kinds of thoughts that pulled his heart to the bottom of his stomach. It made him feel sick and unwanted. False hope filling his heart. 

“Jack,” Mark started, “is that really how you feel?” He asked, taking Jack by surprise. 

“Of-of course, we’ve known each other for so long…” Jack said as he tried to move his head, but the hold that Mark had on his cheek was keeping him in place. 

“Jack, I love you.” Mark whispered, his words making Jacks’ heartache and pound, “And I don’t mean that kind of friendship love, no, Jack I really love you.” Mark moved in and gently placed his lips on Jacks. The smaller man was too surprised to fully grasp what was happening. His eyes were wide and it was as if all the oxygen that was in his lungs was squeezed out, This all seemed to be too surreal for him. 

When Mark pulled away he met Jack gaze, “I love you more than anything, will you be my boyfriend?”

Jack blinked a few times before he comprehended everything that had happened, his lips had a warm feel to him that crept across his skin to his cheeks. Mark really loved him back, he felt the same way. That’s when Jack let out a deep laugh. His head fell back as he just couldn’t stop giggling at the situation. Mark, on the other hand, looked at him with a very confused expression. 

“What’s so funny?” Mark asked, looking completely offended. 

Jack stopped laugh and rubbed at the small tears at the corner of his eyes, “I have been feeling so lost the past couple months because I thought you would never feel the same way,” Jack started, but Mark understood and the other didn’t have to say no more. 

Mark chuckled, “I know what you mean, but at least we finally cleared it all up.” 

Jack nodded his head before he leaned forward and smashed his lips against Marks. This time it was a real kiss, their lips moved together and their tongues danced. The way they just fitted together was like a dream come true to the two and they were never waking up. 

~The End~

A/N: Just a short little one-shot for my twin. I hope you enjoy this cuteness and I'm sorry it's so all over the place. It is one in the morning after all.


End file.
